prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2018 Mens Money in the Bank Ladder Match
At WWE Money in the Bank, eight of Raw and SmackDown LIVE's elite competitors will squthe opportunity to challenge the Champion from their respective brands. are off in the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match with the goal of climbing the rungs and claiming the prized briefcase. With the contract inside, the victorious Superstar will guarantee himself the opportunity to challenge the World Champion from his respective brand anytime and anywhere they wish in the subsequent year. Braun Strowman qualified for the career-changing encounter by overcoming Kevin Owens. Though he'll be competing in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the first time, The Monster Among Men has been his usual dominant self in recent months, capturing the Raw Tag Team Titles with 10-year-old Nicholas at WrestleMania, reaching the semifinals alongside Alexa Bliss in the ground-breaking WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tournament and outlasting 49 other Superstars to win the first-ever Greatest Royal Rumble Match. Finn Bálor qualified by overcoming Roman Reigns and Sami Zayn in a thrilling Triple Threat Match. With the distinction of being the first-ever Universal Champion and the longest-reigning NXT Champion in history, the dynamic Superstar knows how to win marquee matches. When you consider the unique tools in his arsenal, The Extraordinary Man may have been engineered specifically to win the high-stakes Ladder Match and the career-altering contract. The Miz qualified for the match by overcoming United States Champion Jeff Hardy. In addition to being an eight-time Intercontinental Champion, two-time United States Champion and six-time Tag Team Champion, The A-Lister holds the distinction of capturing the Money in the Bank contract in 2010, which he cashed in on Randy Orton to win the WWE Championship. He did it before, and he can definitely do it again because the outspoken Superstar knows how to win, and he'll be motivated to get back on the path to championship glory after failing to reclaim the Intercontinental Title from Seth Rollins at WWE Backlash. The tough-as-nails Rusev earned his way into the high-stakes free-for-all by defeating Daniel Bryan and makes for an intriguing addition to the Ladder Match. Without a doubt, the intense competitor will have no problem wielding the ladder as a weapon of destruction en route to making June 17 the greatest Rusev Day ever. Bobby Roode qualified for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match by overcoming No Way Jose and Baron Corbin in a hard-fought Triple Threat Match after planting Jose with a Glorious DDT. Since leaving NXT, the larger-than-life competitor has been simply glorious, capturing the United States Championship and joining Charlotte Flair as a finalist in the historic WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tournament. Now, he will aim to fulfill a lifelong dream of becoming a World Champion by claiming the career-changing Money in the Bank contract. Kevin Owens overcame Bobby Lashley and Elias to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match after calling Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and convincing her to give him another chance at the prize. He also received a little help from Sami Zayn, who took out Lashley with a ringside assault, but that doesn't make KO any less likely to walk out of the June 17 pay-per-view with the contract in his hands. After all, Owens is a former Universal Champion, as well as a two-time Intercontinental Champion and a three-time United States Champion. “Yep!” Following their victory over Sheamus & Cesaro, The New Day have earned the right to send one member of their crew into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but which member of the four-time Tag Team Champions will step into the fray? The gutsy Xavier Woods? The high-flying Kofi Kingston? The massive Big E? Whoever gets nod, The Power of Positivity will surely be in full swing. Samoa Joe outlasted Daniel Bryan and Big Cass in an explosive Triple Threat Match to qualify for the final place in the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Without a doubt, the former NXT Champion will add a new level of destruction to the June 17 showdown. See also *Money in the Bank 2018 Category:Money in the Bank 2018